I'm best with you
by HermyGranger
Summary: Alice se siente realmente mal. Siempre fue alegre y optimista, pero ahora, por mucho que lo intente, no puede sonreir. No mientras ese bebé le esté quitando a Bella. Pero Jasper siempre estará con ella y eso, definitivamente, ayuda.


Hola! Solo quiero decir que ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece, solo la trama es mia. Espero que lo disfruten mucho! es muuuuy cortito :)

* * *

**I'm best with you**

Alice se esconde bajo un manto de fingida alegría y camina, con sus delicados andares de bailarina, hacia la gran puerta de entrada de la mansión Cullen. Va tarareando internamente una vieja canción en italiano, concentrada totalmente en ella, solo para que Edward no pueda leer sus pensamientos.

Apenas abre la puerta, corre a máxima velocidad, alejándose lo más posible de su casa, esquivando con desgana los árboles que la rodean mientras sigue tarareando la canción, porque no dejará de hacerlo hasta que su hermano no sea capaz de adentrarse en su mente.

Al fin se detiene en un claro bastante pequeño y se sienta en una gran roca que está casi escondida en un rincón. Alice sabe que de haber podido, estaría llorando a lágrima viva, pero no puede, y solo siente ese incómodo cosquilleo y algunos que otros sollozos se le escapan de la garganta. En realidad está siendo demasiado imprudente, pero no le importa que una manada de lobos furiosos la encuentren y la ataquen, porque está segura de que eso no va a pasar; solo le importa alejarse de todo ese ambiente que resulta insoportable a su alrededor y poder estar un poco consigo misma.

A Alice le frustra el no poder guiarse por sus puntuales visiones y no tener idea de lo que vendrá a continuación, no está acostumbrada. Le molesta fingir todo el tiempo una estúpida sonrisa que ella (y todos) saben que es falsa. Pero sobre todo, la impacienta esa insistencia casi obsesiva que tiene Bella en aferrarse a aquello que la está matando. Porque Alice sabe que es incapaz de odiar a un bebé que ni siquiera nació todavía, pero no puede evitar sentir apatía hacia la criatura que le está quitando a una de sus hermanas. No puede evitar sentirse inútil porque sabe que no puede hacer nada para salvarla. Y tampoco puede evitar lanzarle una mirada asesina a Rosalie por apoyar toda esta locura.

Odia ver el rostro consumido de Edward cuando observa a Bella en ese estado. Odia ver la preocupación de su padre, Carlisle, intentando por todos los medios encontrar una solución. Odia escuchar sollozar a Esme, su madre, y no poder decirle que todo va a ir bien. Y se odia a sí misma por no ser tan fuerte como Emmett, que se esfuerza por destruir la atmósfera que hay en la casa con sus carcajadas despreocupadas, y ser incapaz de sonreírle a Bella cuando está con ella.

Lo único que realmente la mantiene unida a la poca cordura que le queda es Jasper, con sus suaves palabras, su dulce perfume, sus besos tranquilizadores y la sonrisa que se le asoma de vez en cuando entre tanta desolación. Jasper.

Entonces se sobresalta bruscamente, siente un susurro apenas perceptible de algo que roza el suelo y se levanta, adoptando una posición defensiva, sola, entre tantos árboles. Luego de unos segundos reconoce el aroma de su esposo, suspira y vuelve a sentarse, esta vez, esperando su llegada.

-¿Otra vez aquí, Alice?- pregunta Jasper con la preocupación impresa en su hermoso rostro.

Ella solo corre hacia él y lo abraza fuerte, porque solo entre sus brazos puede sentir como el mundo desaparece a su alrededor y nada ni nadie puede hacerle daño. Jasper le besa dulcemente el cabello y luego apoya el mentón en su cabeza, mientras la rodea con sus brazos.

-Todo va a estar bien, cielo. Confía en mí.- le asegura, porque siente algo dentro de él que le dice que no puede pasar nada malo, porque simplemente no se imagina una situación peor a la que están viviendo.

Y solo ahí, Alice sonríe, naturalmente que va a confiar el Jasper, al fin y al cabo, no solo ella puede hacer predicciones.

* * *

¿Y...? ¿cómo estuvo? ¿Tomatasos...? Cuentenme qué les pareció!

Ya saben, dejen... ¡ ¡ R E V I E W S ! ! porfaaaa, ¿si?

Gracias por llegar hasta acá :) :)


End file.
